


proverbs 19:5

by ailiyasneski



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Season/Series 02, hannibal believes in god so i just went off that, i wrote this for my creative writings class okay, im not religious but like, it’s based off the tree episode, the one with flowers for organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailiyasneski/pseuds/ailiyasneski
Summary: a prose piece based on season two, episode six.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	proverbs 19:5

There lay a body on the shore of the Dead Sea. Its head dawned a matted crown of sand and brown kinks while a blood blanket spread from the spine. The time was three am. 

Hazed eyes stalked the night sky for the God who gutted their owner. The sunflowers in the body's caverned chest reached for any sliver of sun they can find, as if light would’ve helped the roots attach to the still-beating heart. The body bared everything to Him, as if He had any desire to see a disciple defile itself in the name of repentance. The time was three am. 

The wine in its mouth stained the teeth crimson. There was a rock rammed in the body's throat to keep the vino from clawing its way down to the sunflower-infested sternum; the blood of God's child choked it into submission. The time was three am. 

The body lay itself down, gargled on Jesus' blood, and pried its chest apart for the flower of truth. It's all for Him, it wished to scream. It's all for Him. The time was three am.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha so yeah i wrote this because i needed to turn something in for my class and thought “hey might as well”.  
> the “three am” thing was kind of thrown in there because jesus spent three days dead if i remember correctly, and the dead sea was the setting instead of the parking lot because a) there’s biblical ties to the dead sea and b) it sounded cool. so yeah! uhhh please be nice if you’re going to comment, have a lovely day :)


End file.
